The Truth
by gatewatcher
Summary: Following the events of episode 13, Robin and Marian have a talk.


**The Truth**

Sherwood Forest 

It was early in the evening. The gang had made it back to camp. Not back to the cave, mind you, for that would haven foolish. Little John kept watch while Much made dinner. Robin sat quietly near the fire contemplating the events of the day. It began as the worst day of his life. As the sun rose, he sat above Locksley awaiting Marian's marriage to Gisbourne. He was ready to leave England following the wedding, as he'd have to reason left to stay. As it turned out, the wedding was interrupted by Much. The sheriff's ruse involving the imposter king was revealed and the gang escaped another trap. The day had definitely ended better than it started. The best part, of course, was when Marian rode away with him from Locksley; away from her wedding. He smiled and closed his eyes as he tried to recall every moment of the short kiss they shared. All of a sudden, his eyes popped open. " Why didn't I remember", he mumbled to himself as he stood.

"What's that, Master?" asked Much.

" Why didn't I remember?"

" Sorry?"

" Much, I need to go."

" Go? Go where?"

" I need to see Marian."

" Master, No!" You cannot. It is too dangerous."

" I will be careful. Do not worry."

And with that, Robin grabbed his bow and was on his way to Knighton Hall.

Knighton Hall 

Alone in her room, Marian sat by torchlight staring out her window. It had been a long day. It should have been her wedding night. She sat there thinking how grateful she was that was not. She rubbed her right hand. It was sore from punching Guy. She hadn't been settled enough until now to even notice how sore it really was. She smiled as she recalled Robin riding into Locksley ready to take her away. Thank God Much arrived at the church when he did. He _**was**_ right. Her heart did belong to another. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes. She cold still feel the touch of Robin's kiss.

At the edge of the forest, Robin crouched. He had been silently watching Marian at her window. _How beautiful_, he thought. He saw no guards near the house, so he crept as silently as possible towards her bedchamber. When he stood at the bottom of her window, he made a quiet whistle she would recognize as not to startle her. He climbed his way to the roof beside her window and peeked inside.

" Good evening, my Lady", he smiled.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, half exasperated and half excited. " Get in here before you are caught!"

"Robin, why did you come? It is too dangerous."

" I needed to see you."

" I am glad you are here. Thank you for what you did today."

As he told her she was welcome, he reached for her hands. She flinched as he squeezed her right hand.

" I am sorry. Are you injured?"

"It's just that my hand is sore."

Robin took her hand and raised it gently to his lips. " Kiss it better?" he said with a glint in his eyes. After kissing it, he stated, " I came to tell you something."

She smiled and said, " I have something to tell you also. May I go first?"

" Of course."

"You must promise to let me finish without interruption. Do you promise?"

" Yes."

" I have been thinking…" She let go of his hands and paced her small room. As she turned to face him, she added, "… a lot."

Robin stared directly into her eyes not knowing what she was going to say next. She saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but continued.

" In the cave, we spoke of never speaking the truth to one another. We started, but never got to finish. Robin, I have been a fool"

" Marian……."

" You promised to let me speak." He nodded.

" When you left for the Holy Land, I was heart broken. I tried to convince myself that I hated you. But, I prayed for your safe return every day. I often wondered where you were, if you were alive, if you would ever return. Then, you _did_ return. Instead of being joyous for your safe return, I thought I would make myself feel better if I punished you…. if I could hurt you as you had hurt me. But, I was a fool. If I had told you how pleased I was that you had returned…………………. Well, we might not be in the mess we are in."

" Marian, none of this is your doing."

" If I had not been so stubborn……………."

" We both have made mistakes, Marian." Robin reached for her hands. " Is it my turn now?" Marian nodded and smiled.

" Do you recall the kiss we shared at the castle today?" The smile on her face let him know that she did. " I forgot to do something."

" What?"

Robin leaned in very closely and whispered, " I love you."

Marian placed her forehead on his and whispered in return, "Oh, Robin. I love you, too!"

With that he wrapped both arms around her tightly and gave her a long, hard breathtaking kiss. When they separated, it was only for the need of oxygen.

They held each other and talked for a good long while. They fell asleep holding each other on Marian's bed. Robin was awakened first by the sun shining brightly in the window. He looked at Marian and thought to himself again about how beautiful she was. He woke her with feather light kisses. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him.

" Good morning."

" Good morning. I should go………."

" Don't."

" Oh, I really think I should. Sir Edward would not be happy to find an outlaw in his only daughter's bedchamber first thing in the morning." he smiled

Robin grabbed Marian's right hand to kiss it before he left. Again, she flinched.

" You never told me. How did you injure your hand?"

Marian smiled and stated, " It was a right hook to

Gisbourne's jaw."

Robin laughed aloud.

As she watched him disappear into the forest, she knew they had a rough road ahead. But, she also knew as long as they faced it together, they would get through it.

THE END


End file.
